Jackpot!
by Los-Murcielagos
Summary: Meet Naruto and Sasuke Sparda, the twin sons of the Dark Night Sparda and the Human Eva. Watch as these two take the ninja world by storm, killing demons and enemy ninja along the way. Dante!Naruto and Vergil!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its me guys. Ok so some of you are probably like 'what the hell, what happened to your other story.' Well, I don't know if anyone visited my author page but just recently I put that I get into moods with story's; like right now I am in a Devil May Cry kind of mood. So yeah, this idea has been in my head for the past week and I just can't stop thinking about it so here it is. Oh and before we start, I am going to assume some or most of you are DMC fans, is anyone else pissed by the way Capcom gave rights to Ninja Theory For DMC 5, I mean sure the gameplay looks fine but come on I want to see the Nero, Dante, Vergil, Lady, and Trish that we all know and love. They say its an origin story, but I think that its complete bullshit, if it is an origin story then where the hell is Vergil. And making Dante a half devil/half angel? WTF! Anyways, onto the story.**

**There will be guns in here so anyone who wants to complain can go read another story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. They belong to their respected owners**

"Regular Speech"

**"Demon Speech"**

'_thought_'

* * *

><p>"Have you heard the legend? The legend of the Dark Night Sparda?"<p>

The darkness pulled back like a curtain revealing deep gorge Two statues stared at each other from opposite ends of said valley. One was of the great Senju Harashima, the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure; the other was of Uchiha Madara, one of the founding members of Konoha and clan head of the great Uchiha clan. A waterfall was between the two of the them, flowing down a fifty foot drop where the water accumulated into a deep and very large lake.

"The story goes that the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, a devil of extreme strength and power, betrayed his own kind for the sake of humanity and sealed off the demon world from the human one, sealing away his powers away as well. I thought it was a fairy tale, but I was wrong. This wasn't a tale of myth, it was a tale of history. You ask how I know? I was on the same teams as the twin sons of Sparda, both of them;"

On top of the lake, two figures, around the age of 16, were seemingly doing the impossible, standing on top of the water. The figures looked very similar, in fact, the only difference between the two was the way they dressed and the weapons they carried.

"Naruto Sparda"

Naruto had a mop of silver hair that went down to the back of his neck, the front bangs barely scrapping the top of his piercing blue eyes. His upper body was covered only by a red trench coat that was left open, showing off his impressive abdominal muscles. Black pants covered the rest of his body down to the boots he wore on his feet. A harness went around both shoulder and two M1911 handguns were strapped into holster for easy reach. The handguns were black and white respectively and had the same structure for the most part. The black one, Ebony, was on the left side, while the white, Ivory, was on the right side. However, the most noticeable feature on Naruto was his sword. The sword, Rebellion, was a sword about as big as it's wielder. It was silver all the way through, with a double-edged blade. At the tip of said blade, there was a dip in both sides resulting in a triangular shape at the tip. A human skull and ribcage made up the hilt. This sword was the manifestation of his own power, his father had made it personally just for Naruto, just as he had done for his other son. Interestingly enough, Naruto was resting this terrifying blade on his right shoulder. He was looking at his twin with a glare his usual cocky smirk wiped off his face.

"and Sasuke Sparda."

Sasuke's hair had the same color, but was swept back as to be distinguished from his brother. He had a blue coat on that was just as long as Naruto's. Beneath the coat he wore a simple dark blue shirt and pants. On his feet he wore a pair of dark brown boots. Beneath his coat on the small of his back he wore a simple harness for his custom revolver, Blue Rose. The gun was an elegant revolver that had a modified barrel so that instead of one there were two, one on top of the other. On the side of the handle there was a picture of a blue rose. In Sasuke's left hand he held the O-Katana, Yamato. Yamato was a long katana that held the power to lock or unlock the Gates of Hell. Like Rebellion, this sword was forged specifically for Sasuke.

"We were inseperatable as a team, we were like family, those two _were_ family."

The two brothers stared each other down. Each waiting to make a move. Lightning flashed in the background. Naruto looked up as the first drops of rain started to pour out of the sky. Sasuke looked on in annoyance as his hair flipped down resembling his brothers. Now the only distinguishing factor between the two was the clothes and weapons.

"The two of them knew exactly what the other was thinking, that was the bond in which they had shown of the time I had known them. I had even come to love both of them. One as a lover and the other like a brother."

Naruto finally glanced down at his brother. His grip tightened on Rebellion. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, and flicked open Yamato.

"I don't remember how it all happened."

They both rushed at each other, slamming there swords against the other. The point of contact started to spark and glow red because of the friction. The brothers then unleashed a fusilade of slashes, each cancelling out the other. Instinct had taken over for the both of them. Neither cared that the rain and thunder pounded all across the land as if the gods themselves thought this was a clash of the titans. The slashes were gradually getting faster until eventually each clash was cutting through the rain, not allowing a single drop touch the two of them. Naruto and Sasuke slammed their blades against one another again. The rain that had been held back by the swords now fell to the earth with a splash. Both brothers glared at one another. A test of strength was now happening. Neither side gave way nor did it gain anything. Until they both did a upwards swing causing both swords to go up in the sky. Naruto dashed towards Sasuke reaching for Yamato, while Sasuke reached for Rebellion.

"But I can try and tell you the story,"

Blood filled the air as the two brother were stabbed in the heart by their own swords. They looked like they were hugging, that was how close they were. Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear causing him to smirk. They both fell to the sides. Naruto coughed up blood as he tried to remove Rebellion. Sasuke reached for Yamato's hilt, but he couldn't raise his hand high enough. Their vision started to fade as the blood was quickly being drained from their bodies.

"The story of Naruto and Sasuke Sparda, the Sons' of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda."


	2. Authors Note

Alright listen…Some of you have probably seen this coming for awhile. I'm abandoning this fic however I will be putting it up for adoption, this and my other fic. Please if you want to finish this or the other story, contact me via private messaging. The reason I am abandoning these fics is that, when I was writing before it was because my life sucked…I wasn't abused or beaten or anything, it's just I wasn't popular in school. And when I said I wasn't popular I meant I had no friends. At all. That all changed sophomore year. My lazy ass decided I wanted to do something about my life. So I got into some clubs, ended up being sucked into weight-lifting and FBLA. Weight-lifting got me noticed by the football coach and junior year I'm starting center for my team and we end up making regionals…something not accomplished in my school in decades. And then FBLA manages to get me all the way to states. And I get a fun weekend at DC. It was truly something. I should've done this a long time ago. All my current fics are now discontinued. Anyone wanting them let me know blah blah blah. HOWEVER, this does not mean I'm done writing… in fact its quite opposite I've been reading a lot of pokemon fics and they've given me a lot of inspiration. So until then I'll see y'all when I see you.


End file.
